yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Eric's proposition/Flight/Landing
Here is how the next adventure starts in Genesis Park III. Later, Prince Eric and Princess Ariel arrived to see Yuna and her friends. Prince Eric: Hello, Yuna. Ariel: Great to see you. Prince Eric: How're you and your friends been doing? Princess Yuna: We're on a digging exploration. Dipper Pines: (nods) It's true, Eric. Prince Eric: Well, Ariel and I had a proposition for you and your friends if you're interested. Ariel: We need a guide for our exploration to Pangea. Will you help us? Mabel Pines: Sound's good to me. Princess Yuna: Sure. Maybe it might be where Max is. Goofy: Be careful out there, Yuna. Sylvia Marpole: Just make sure you'll find him. Princess Yuna: We will, It's a promise. Sensei Garmadon: We wish you luck, Princess Yuna. Tyrone: The same goes to you and Mabel, Dipper. The Dipper Clones salutes Dipper. Vice Principal Luna: We're counting on you and your friends and cousins, Yuna. Ford and Cassim are after all one of your mentors. Princess Luna: Also, Twilight and her friends are going with you. The Journals must remain in good hands. Princess Yuna: Thank you, All of you. Princess Flurry Heart: We won't let any of you down. Dipper Pines: I sure can't wait to see Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford again. The Human Counterparts of the Mane 10, the CMC and some of their friends are ready to go. Twilight Sparkle (Human): Let's do it. The Journals begin glowing again. Later, Yuna and Snowdrop say their goodbyes to their family. The Journals were all packed in the saddlebag. Princess Yuna: (puts Journals 1, 2, 3 and 4 in her pack) Ready to go, Snowdrop? Snowdrop: Yeah, I'm ready. Princess Luna: We'll miss you two so much. Hiro: Have a great trip. Prince Isamu: (kisses Yuna on the cheek) Princess Solarna: Bye, Yuna. Princess Yuna: See you soon, Solarna. Princess Luna: (takes Isamu) We love you, Yuna. Be careful out in Pangea. Princess Yuna: I will, Mama. Vice Principal Luna: Make sure you pack all of your supplies. Principal Celestia: And take good care of your friends. Princess Yuna: Yes, Principal Celestia, Vice Principal Luna. Princess Sharon: Good luck, Little cousins. Princess Yuna: Thanks, Sharon. Are you sure you'll be okay until we get back. Hiro: We will, Yuna. Vice Principal Luna: Do us proud, Princess Yuna! Princess Celestia: Stay strong at heart, My nieces. Yuna and Snowdop hugged their family. Twila, Lilly and Nyx were all packed. Human Twilight got everything ready. Princess Twila: (place her Journal 13 in her saddlebag) We'll be okay. Princess Lilly Sparkle Rose: We'll have a great time. Nyx: Bye, Twilight. Bye, Flash. Twilight Sparkle: We'll see you girls very soon. Flash Sentry: Kiss your sisters goodbye, Flashlight. Prince Flashlight: (kisses his big sisters in the cheeks) Twilight Sparkle (Human): Ready, Spike? Spike (Human): Ready, Twilight. Twilight Sparkle (Human): We'll take good care of them. Spike (Human): Bye. Flash Sentry: Good luck to you all. Twila and Lilly hugged their parents. Flurry Heart, Skyla and the Royal Crusaders are packed. ???, . Princess Flurry Heart: (put her Journal 12 in her saddlebag) Come on, Girls. We've got an adventure waiting for us. Princess Skyla: We're with you, Flurry Heart. Armor Bride: Right behind you, Sis. Princess Cadance: Have a great trip, Girls. Shining Armor: Be safe. Prince Tyrone: (kisses his big sisters) Princess Cadance: (hugged her daughters) We'll see you soon. Dean Cadance: Good luck. Flurry Heart: (fusses her Princess counterpart) Dean Cadance: It's okay, Sweetie. They'll be back soon. Sour Sweet (Human): Time to go, Skyla. Lemon Zest (Human): We won't have much time. Sugarcoat (Human): Don't worry, We'll take care of them, Princess Cadance. Princess Cadance: Thank you, Girls. Sunny Flare (Human): Anytime, Princess Cadance. Sour Sweet (Human): No sweat. The Royal Crusaders: Bye, Mom! Bye, Dad! The fillies hugged their parents and took off. Emerald, Game Facer and Game Player, Peachy Heart, Thompson Colt and Joe Joey are all packed. Emerald: Bye, Mom. Bye, Dad. Bye, Uncle Button. Bye, Aunt Sweetie Belle. Game Facer: Bye, Mom. Bye, Dad. Game Player: Bye, Uncle Spike. Bye, Aunt Rarity. Rarity (Human): Don't worry, Darlings. We'll have a splendid time. Rarity: We know you all will. Spike: You guys take good care of them. Rarity (Human): Don't worry, We will. Sour Sweet (Human): Your children are in good hands. Sunny Flare (Human): Let's go! And off they went. Thunder Spectrum, Sunbeam and Blue Star are all packed. Thunder Spectrum: Bye, Mom. Bye, Dad. Sunbeam: We'll be back soon. Blue Star: We'll have a great time. Rainbow Dash: See ya, Thunder. Bye, Blue. Lightning Storm: See you soon, Sunbeam. Rainbow Dash (Human): Come on! Scootaloo (Human): We don't want to be late! Sunny Flare (Human): Right behind you all! The foals hugged their parents and took off. Arachna and Dragonsly were all packed. Fluttershy: (hugging her daughters) I'll miss you girls! Humblebee: Have a safe journey. Arachna: Bye, Mom. Bye, Dad. Dragonsly: We'll send you a postcard from Pangea. Fluttershy (Human): Well, Let's get a move on. Sugarcoat (Human): Right behind you, Fluttershy. Sunny Flare (Human): And the fun begins again. Sour Sweet (Human): And how. Off they went. After the foals said their goodbyes to their families, They meet with Prince Eric and Ariel. Princess Yuna: Well, This is it. Prince Eric: We're ready to go. Ariel: Let's go. The foals were on their passenger seats, the Foalsitters are keeping the luggage safe, Horace and Jasper are keeping the engines running, The plane starts to fly. Stary: Wow! This is so cool! Bart Simpson: Ay Camabra! Candy Chiu: This is it! Lisa Simpson: I know, Candy. Rudy Kangaroo: We're going in a soaring ride! And they took off for a flight. The plane is on it's way to Pangea, Yuna just finished reading Journal 2. Princess Yuna: Wake me when we get there. (placed Journal 2 next to Journal 1) Prince Eric: Sure thing, Yuna. Horace Badun: Jasper, I've been thinking, What if Princess Yuna and the others suspect a rescue mission? Jasper Badun: (hits Horace in the head) Horace, You idiot! They're too young to be that smart! Armor Bride: (in her suspicious way) Something's wrong here. Sir Kay: I tell ya, Dad. It's gonna be one heck of a wild goose chase. Sir Ector: You're quite right, Kay. Let's just hope our friends are doing alright. Princess Flurry Heart: Something's up for sure. The plane was above the cloud while Yuna rests, While her friends kept their eyes opened. In Yuna's dream, She discovered that the plane was flying empty. Princess Yuna: (gasps) Velociraptor: (Dipper's voice) Yuna! Smilodon: (Ford's voice) Yuna! Princess Yuna: What the Hey!? Fat Thylacine: (Soos' voice) Yuna! Thylacine #2: (Stanley's voice) Wake up, Yuna! Then, Yuna woke up and was relieved. Princess Yuna: (woke up) Dipper Pines: Yuna! We're almost there! The plane was arriving on Pangea and Yuna was amazed, It was a wonderful view. Princess Yuna: Wow! Starlight Glimmer (Human): Just look at the size of that island view. Just as they're arriving Pangea. Yuna was too concern about where to land. Armor Bride: Yuna, I heard that there's a rescue mission. I didn't know why didn't Eric and Ariel told us. Princess Yuna: We can't land anywhere else. We have to land in a safe area. Sweetie Heart: Yuna's right, We have land somewhere safe. Jasper Badun: Horace, Make a land here! Horace Badun: Gotcha, Jasper. Sir Ector: Just look at it, Kay. Isn't it magical? Sir Kay: I'll say it is, Dad. Hey, Fellas. Land here. Princess Yuna: Turn that plan around, We need a safe area! Sir Ector: Nonsense, Princess Yuna. Princess Yuna: Guys, Listen to reason! Prince Eric: Yuna, Calm down! Jasper: (brings out an elephant tranquilizing pistol) Princess Yuna: We need a safe area! (shot in the neck) Yuna was knocked out cold and everything went dark, The Journals were out of the bag. Category:Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Iamnater1225